Rag's Jewelry
Rag's Jewelry, also known as Rag's Shop is a store in the series. Appearances *''Megami Tensei'' *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Kyuyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Another Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Profile ''Megami Tensei'' Rag's Shop is located in Valhalla. Nakajima can trade an Amethyst for a Dragon Whisker (heals the party), a Thunderbolt (damages the party), Ares' Necklace (needed to obtain the Statue of Latos in Mazurka), or the Jewel of Heaven; so long as an Amethyst is not in Nakajima's inventory, another one can be obtained from any of the Amethyst rooms. If both Ares' Necklace and the Jewel of Heaven have been obtained, an Amethyst can be traded for London Boots, which instantly teleport Nakajima to Micon, at the top of the Tower of Daedalus. ''Megami Tensei II'' Rag's Shop is located in Shibuya. Gems can be traded for the following items: An Amethyst room is located on the first floor in Shibuya, where there will always be an Amethyst provided the protagonist does not have one in his inventory. Similarly, an Emerald room is located in Ginza B2F, near where the Basilisk is fought, and an Aquamarine room is located on Shinjuku 3F. Gems can also be received as the 4th prize in Code Breaker games, Amethyst in Ariake, Aquamarine in Korakuen, and Emerald in Bael's Castle. ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' If Nakajima enters Rag's Shop more than twice, Rag will give him a "Member's Card". After defeating Lucifer, Megami Tensei II will start and a kid in the shelter will give the protagonist a Member's Card if Nakajima had one. If the Member's Card is taken to Rag's, it will be traded for a Heidrun, which can be used to heal all HP+MP+Ailments or used to activate the Jack Frost Parent Easter Egg much later in the game. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Rag's is located in various towns throughout the game, and as his inventory is the same in every location. Gems can be traded for either items or Element race demons: |valign="top"| |} ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Rag's Jewelry is found in the second floor of the World of Sloth and in the 7th floor of the Second Nomos. The player may exchange jewels for items or Elements, the latter according to a point system. Each jewel is worth a number of points and the sum of the two jewels the player offers determines which Element will be given. There is a bug in the PlayStation port of the game that allows the player to increase the number of jewels they have. The player must select "trade for Element" and then any two jewels. When the shopkeeper asks the player if they want that Element, answering "no" will prompt the player to select a second jewel again. If the player tries to select a jewel that they do not possess, the jewel originally chosen as the second will have their amount increased by one in the player's inventory. For example, if the player selects an Amethyst and an Aquamarine, refuses the Element and then select any jewel they do not have, the amount of Aquamarines in the player's possession will increase by one. |valign="top"| |} ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Rag's Jewelry is found in Ginza, where he trades jewels for items, Element, and Mitama race demons. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Rag's Shop appears in Third Home, Shinjuku Babel, and Ikebukuro's Chinatown. There he accepts jewels in exchange for Elemental and Mitama race demons. He also will accept jewels for skills that he can place on a summoned elemental. ''Another Bible'' Every shop in the game is Rag's. Unlike most other games, Rag's sells items for macca instead of gems. ''Last Bible III'' Serpent can be obtained in the shop. ''Majin Tensei'' RAG's will periodically be found on the map, he trades both demons and equipment, the strength of the demons RAG sells is based off of the quantity of gemstone the player has in their possession. The Aura equipment, each piece requires 3 specific gemstones. * Aura Helmet: Emerald, Pearl, Garnet * Aura Armor: Sapphire, Turquoise, Opal * Aura Gloves: Onyx, Topaz, Ruby * Aura Boots: Amethyst, Aquamarine, Diamond ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' A store run by a demon found in nearly every time era and the worlds Amnesia and Paranoia. The demon inside will trade materials that Naoki and his allies obtain from demons in battle for items and demons. Incense items are always in Rag's shop, along with items to escape from stages. Weapons change to better ones as the group changes between time eras. Element Race demons are always traded by him, but he will offer the group a chance to have a Night Mephistopheles if they bring the required materials for trade. He will then ask them if they want one every time they enter the shop. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Appearing as Jewel Merchant R, he requests jewels in a number of Case Files. Gallery Category:Megami Tensei Category:Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Another Bible Category:Last Bible III Category:Majin Tensei Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon